3d6fandomcom-20200216-history
Lokir
Lokir is a coastal port-city of Njorvaldr, notable for its deep history, significance to Njorvaldr trade and commerce, and its skilled artisans, such as its blacksmiths and metalworkers. It's most remarkable feature is the Keep on the Mound, which overlooks the sea and the Lokir Waterfront. The Mound is an ancient resting ground that houses a great crypt populated with many honored dead of Njorvaldr. Typically, a Njorvaldr burial consists of burning the dead upon a pyre or at sea upon a ship, but the case of Lokir is a special one. The ancient ways of the Njorvaldr people ask a large service of its great ancestors and heroes; that their bodies be left behind, thus commiting their souls to the land, to be called upon when the need is dire. There is no record of this rite ever being invoked or practiced, and is largely considered a unqiue honor to celebrate a life of accomplishment, if anything. Just as well, the title of Jarl, in Lokir, is also a great and solmn honor. He is chosen by the reigning King as a custodian of the Mound and keeper of the dead, as well as a lord to govern over city and its people. The most recent and current Jarl to take up this position is Halvard Strand who, with the respect of his peers, receieved the honor for his devotion to Njorvaldr tradition where his peers would have ignored it. The Lokir Treasury is also located in the crypt, as it is said that the people owe their spoils to the works of the fallen. Current Events The Raelen Principality's trade blockade has sapped much of Lokir's life, having virtually destroyed international trade. War has not officially been declared, but it is doubtless on the horizon. The nations of the world are observing the tension, trying to decypher its logic, yet keep it at arms length for fear of entering into the potential war themselves and so keep a neutral stance on the subject. The Lokir Waterfront, once a hotbed of trade, frivolity, and travel, is now a quiet hangout for lazy dockhands and the jobless sailor who cannot leave port. Even the Flotsam & Foam tavern has declined, despite times in need of spirits. The Market District is also defunct, with only a few shops sustaining any business, as its forums slowly play home to roaming bandits and burglars. In fact, thieves and cut-throats have run amock on the streets, due to the wounded economy, leaving the guards in disarray as they struggle to adapt to the chaos. The Tidetreader, a transport ship, arrived recently. It is the first ship to manage Lokir's waterfront in weeks. A large inn located by the main gate into the city has been burned down, with several inside killed in the fire. The Noble's Quarter and Market hosted a successful pursuit and capture of a thief, who managed to steal and conceal something of good value to a wealthy merchant. Category:Cities